ProjectSummary Thegoalofthiscompetitiverenewalapplicationistoprovideavarietyofcomplementarytrainingopportunities indentalandcraniofacialresearchattheUniversityofIowa(UI)andtodevelopacohortofbasicresearchers anddentalscholarswhoseinvestigativeskillswillmeetthechallengesoforalhealthresearchforthe21st century.Theaimsaretopreparetraineesformeaningfulcareersinoralhealthresearchandacademicsby providingoutstandinginterdisciplinarydidactictrainingandrigorousresearchmentoringexperiences emphasizingongoingreviewandcritique.Theproposedprogramcontinuation,buildingon30+yearsof researchtrainingsuccess,hasafocusondentalgraduates,butrecognizesthatbasicscientistsalsoplay importantrolesinoralhealthresearch;?thus,itwillalsooffertrainingopportunitiesfornon-dentists.TheR90 componentreflectstheincreasinglyimportantrolethatinternationaldentistshave,andwillcontinuetohave,in ouroralhealthresearchprograms.Thefivemajorresearchareasinwhichtrainingisoffered,1) Bioengineering,TissueEngineering,StemCells,Biomaterials,andMaterialsResearch2)Immunology, Inflammation,Microbiology,Caries,andMicrobiomeResearch3)Craniofacial,OralBiology,Genetics,and DentalDevelopmentResearch4)PublicHealth,EpidemiologyandBehavioralSciences,and5)OralHealth PolicyResearch,reflectthestrengthsoftheCollegeofDentistry,thehealthsciencecolleges,UIinstitutesand centersandrangeacrossthefulltranslationalspectrum.Specifically,weoffertrainingfordentistsandnon- dentiststopursueaPhDinOralSciences(orinoneofthesixotherPhDprogramsfromwhichwewillrecruit, asappropriate),ortopursuepost-doctoraltraining.Inaddition,therewillbeanopportunitytoobtaina CertificateinTranslationalandClinicalInvestigationundertheauspicesoftheUIInstituteforClinicaland TranslationalSciences(ourCTSA-fundedinstitute).Agroupof28experiencedandtalentedprogramfaculty fromavarietyofdisciplinesisavailabletomentortrainees.Trainingwillbesupervisedbyanexperienced DirectorandAssociateDirector,assistedbyaFacultyLeadershipteam.Theprogramwillhaveinternaland externaladvisorycommittees,anewly-establishedGrant-writingCommittee,anewly-establishedFaculty MentoringProgram,andaCommitteeonRecruitmentandDiversity.Insummary,theprogrambringstogether productive,well-fundedmentorswithpre-andpost-doctoraltraineesinanenvironmentwithastrong institutionalcommitmenttodevelopoutstandinginterdisciplinaryresearchtraining,astronginstitutionalrecord oftraininginrelevantdisciplines,andexcellenteducationalandresearchfacilities.Theoutcomewillcontinue tobethedevelopmentofacadreoforalhealthresearchersequippedtofunctionatthecuttingedgeoftheir disciplines.